For the Love of SepxJen!
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Septimus and Jenna open up their thoughts and feelings to each other. SepxJen :) Rate and Review Please! I get so many VIEWS but little to no REVIEWS.


The snow fell softly and stuck to the ground as Septimus walked toward the Manuscriptorium in Wizard Way. Although Marcia had sent Septimus to pick up her newly redesigned Python shoes from Terry. However, he wanted to stop by and see someone he knew was waiting for him. As he walked, he twirled his **Flyte** charm around in his hand nervously. He was not sure what he was feeling right then and he wasn't sure what to do. He had found that he could not even sleep at night and even Marcia soon began to notice the bags under his eyes. When she asked, he always told her everything was alright. But he knew nothing was.

As he walked ever closer to the Manuscriptorium, his heart began to beat faster and his hands began to sweat all the more. His breathing became heavier and his muscles tensed. Why was he feeling so nervous?

"Sep, stop." He told himself. He stopped by Larry's shop. Septimus leaned against the door and he placed his hand on his chest, near the area of his heart. He did not know why his heart was beating this fast or why has hands had become so shaky. Septimus's problems took a turn for the worst when Larry burst open the door.

"Go away, you mewling fool." Larry growled down at Septimus.

Septimus at first jumped at the sound of Larry's voice. However, his muscled finally relaxed when he saw that it was just poor old Larry.

"Sorry," Septimus told him and with that he walked away. Fortunately Larry also forsook the problem by slamming the door shut.

Septimus's pulse finally slowed down fortunately as his breathing dropped to a normal level. As the snow continued to fall over his head, he wondered why he was so nervous. What could be causing him to be so jittery? Septimus however caught his breath and gathered the courage to walk to the Manuscriptorium.

His feet bruising the beautiful ground of snow, Septimus finally reached the door of Number 13 Wizard Way. The bell run as he opened the door allowing him to walk in. Suddenly he saw her.

Sitting upon a desk like a Queen ruling them all was Jenna, his friend. His crush. His sister.

Except she was not his sister. Although the rest of his family knew her as adopted his loss of 10 years in his life could never allow him to identify her as his adoptive sister. She was instead a friend he loved and a person he needed.

Her beautiful purple eyes saw him enter. "Hey, Sep!" she said.

And with that Septimus fainted, falling to the floor.

* * *

"Sep," someone whispered into his ear. His eyes fluttered the slightest. "Sep, how are you?"

Septimus's heavy green eyes opened slowly. He saw what appeared to be the ceiling of a very familiar building. He looked over to his side and found her beautiful purple eyes again. Except now he was already lying down somewhere, and not fainting to the floor. His hands did not shake either nor did his pulse beat any faster. A thick woolen blanket covered his body as he lay down on what appeared to be a bed.

"How are you, Sep?" Jenna asked him.

Septimus caught his breath. She was just as beautiful. And she had visited him. Wasn't she just at the Manuscriptorium?

"I've been better," Septimus smiled at her, who returned it. "What happened?" he asked her.

Jen's smile slowly dropped. "The cold got to you. You fainted as soon as you opened the door."

Suddenly she gently took hold of his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "I was really worried," she told him.

"Well, I'm fine now." Septimus told her, squeezing her hand. "Now that you're here, Jen."

Jenna smiled ever wider as he removed the blanket and sat up on the side of the bed. Jen's smile transformed into a shocked expression. "Sep, you have to rest." She playfully pushed her hand onto his chest, pushing him gently.

Septimus grabbed her hand. "Not without you," he said.

Jenna giggled softly. "Not here, Sep," she told him. She then took his hand into her grasp and brought it closer to herself. She planted her lips on his hand, being careful to make sure no one saw. Septimus reached his hand up to her cheek and out of her grasp. He slowly brought her closer to plant his own lips...

"Sep, no," Jenna said. "Not here. Not here." Jenna shook her head quietly.

Septimus looked at her eyes again. She never looked more beautiful than she did on that cold winter day. Her skin glowed and her eyes shine as her hair fell just over her shoulders. He wanted to be with her but too many people were watching. He finally decided on something.

"Here, take my hand," he told her. She seemed unwilling so he said, "C'mon no one will think of anything of that."

She firmly took ahold of his hand and the two walked out the Infirmary. Hand in hand, the two walked in the snow like old times. Jenna leaned her head against Septimus's shoulder as the snow fell gently over their heads. The two together now, it seemed not even the cold could penetrate the warmth of their love. And so together, their footsteps making more and more footprints in the snow, Septimus and Jenna walked together towards the Forest.

Jenna looked up, noticing the trees coming closer. She took her head off his shoulder and gripped his hand tighter. "Here, come with me." She said. Septimus followed her and his heart only beat faster as his love for her increased all the more every second they spent together.

"Where are we going, Jen?" Septimus asked her.

"Somewhere beautiful." Jenna responded.

Septimus said no more. He did not need any more explanation or description. He trusted Jenna with his life and he trusted her now wherever she was taking him.

And after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the place. It was the edge of a cliff and a mound of ice dropped down its side. Jenna stopped in her tracks there and held Septimus close to her. There was no need for them to hold each others' hands. But there was nothing better than the feeling of holding onto someone. And that made all the difference in the world.

"What is this?" Septimus asked curiously. He had never been to this part of the Forest and he never knew it existed. He was sure 409 didn't know either or he would've told him by now.

"We're at the edge of the forest, Sep." Jenna told him. She looked back at him, and stared deep into his eyes. As he spent more and more time around **Magyk,** his eyes became more and more green. But it wasn't the green that haunted her. It was the sparkle, the twinkle in his eye that captivated her spirit and gripped her heart. And while all of her brothers had it, no one had it better than Septimus did.

And maybe that was the difference, Jenna thought. Maybe it was that feeling that she had tried to hide but never could, that emotion she had buried so deep inside but had only just been exhumed. It was this idea, the inception of her undying and unending love for Septimus, that truly embodied her life.

And the truth was that Septimus was not her brother. Not like Nicko or Sam or Edd, Erik, and Jo-Jo. Not even Simon for that matter. He never bought her a gift for her birthday or helped her with her homework. He was never a shoulder to lean on. He was never there for her. He was but a stranger to her.

But now that all changed. He was always a shoulder to lean on. He was always there for her. And he was the person who probably knew her the best. He mattered more than anyone else in the world.

Jenna gently brought him down and sat with him on the ground.

"Will something happen, Jen?" Septimus asked her.

"Watch and see," Jenna said to him, smiling.

Septimus smiled back. Nothing was more beautiful than her smile to him just then. Her soft skin reflected the glow of the sun as her dark hair covered her cheeks. Septimus soon found himself staring in awe at Jenna.

"Jen can I ask you something?" Septimus said.

Jenna looked at him curiously. Her eyes twinkled in the light as not even the darkness of the Forest could cover her beauty. Septimus's heart beat faster as he saw her breathtaking beauty.

"What is it?" Jenna asked him.

And Septimus without thinking this as most people would do. Without contemplating the ferocious consequences a question like this could have on the duo's relationship. And without thinking about the dangerous implications this question could cause. Without all that, Septimus asked one important thing to Jenna.

"Do you love me, Jen?"

Jenna stared at him, surprised and bewildered. Her eyes widened with disbelief as her pulse quickened with the soft race of adrenaline pumping through her veins. And just like Septimus, without thinking, without wondering, without caution or regret, Jenna answered Septimus's question.

"Yes." But that was not enough for Jenna. Jenna continued to speak, not seeing the quick relief that now transformed Septimus's face. "I have always loved you Sep. You're the best person I've ever met and the most beautiful." She spoke with a soft rhythm of her mouth and her voice charmed Septimus into loving her all the more. "I brought you here Sep because I need you. I want you so much and now you're here." She now looked at him even more longingly. "And now I'm happy."

Septimus smiled. There seemed to be nothing better in the world than the joy he felt then just sitting by Jenna's side. He moved his hand closer and interlocked her fingers with his as they did not so long ago.

"I love you, Jen." He said. Jenna smiled ever wider as she heard his voice again. "I only regret all those years wasted not telling you my love." Septimus's eyes now took on a wistful look on them.

"But now you have," Jenna responded.

And as the sun came up and its rays touched the couple's faces, Septimus and Jenna both leaned in slowly and lovingly. Their lips met as they shared a kiss together. Jenna moved her hand to Septimus's cheek as they kissed all the more passionately. Septimus likewise moved his hands to her back as he pushed her to the ground and she took a deep breath. And there they lay. Septimus on Jenna as she looked up at him vividly. His face glowed as it reflected the light of the sun. His hair was messy as usual but today it seemed to take a darker, deeper gold.

Then Jenna remembered. The sun had come. It was time.

Jenna quickly got up but held Septimus's hand. "C'mon, it's time!"

Septimus was now confused. "What is it, Jen?"

The two raced to the mound of ice on the edge of the forest. And suddenly they saw this ice slowly melt. As second passed, more ice melted and a stream of water punctured each hole. And suddenly the ice gave way as a waterfall soon emerged from behind the ice as the Winter soon drew to a close.

And so before them two, Septimus and Jenna watched this waterfall into a large pool of ice below that too soon began to melt away. And as the sun hit the water, a shimmering portrait of a rainbow emerged from its depths. Septimus and Jenna stood hand in hand watching this beauty. The sun glowed ahead of them and before them the water fell allowing for the passage of a beautiful rainbow.

Jenna looked up at Septimus, smiling. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Septimus smiled back at Jenna as the two embraced into another kiss. Jenna's arms reached around to Septimus's neck while his hands reached to her waist. On that day, love had been given sweet release.

Jenna let go of Septimus and walked over to the edge where the waterfall began. Septimus followed and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck. "Jen," he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

"Sep," she whispered. "Look". Jenna pointed to the pool below which now looked like a nice warm spring.

"What about it?" Septimus asked.

Jenna turned around grinning and unwrapped her tunic. "Let's go for a swim."

Septimus smiled. He needed not to say out loud his answer.


End file.
